The output voltage and frequency of permanent magnet (PM) alternators are typically dependent on alternator rotor speed, which present challenges in power conditioning where rotor speed cannot be independently controlled, such as in alternators driven by prime-movers such as aircraft, ship, vehicle or power generation engines, especially where a specified fixed voltage & frequency alternator output is desired despite the variable speed operation of the prime mover. Limited cost-effective and efficient means exist for conditioning high power electricity. Existing electronic commutation systems are bulky and expensive. The applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,965,183, entitled “Architecture for Electric Machine”, and co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 10/996,411 and 11/420,614, each entitled “Saturation Control Of Electric Machine”, present novel architectures and methods, although room for further improvement to the arts of generating and regulating electricity naturally exists.